TESSA
by mindlessninja
Summary: Tessa is the little sister of robin from the teen titans. He loves her she loves him. But what happens when Slade and family drama get into the mix will their bond hold or will it fall apart. By the way i'm changing robins name to Richardson.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at the computer to see if there was any activity coming from Slade. " Robin come join us in the watching of a movie." Starfire said " In a minute Star i'm on to some thing." I said " hurry up dude its about to start." Beast boy said " I can't right now." I said The team sighed. Just then there was a knock at the door. No one got up. " Some one get the door." I said " sorry i'm on to some thing." Beast boy said mocking me " very funny beast boy." I said as I got up to answer the door. When I opened it I saw TESSA!

Tessa is my little sister she is twelve she basically looks like the smaller girl version of me so she has black hair that goes to the middle of her back. Her eyes are sort of a brownish green. Like a cat eye. She is sweet, kind, funny, and stubborn. But unlike me she does have a super power. Her power is kind of like beast boys but she can only turn into cats any kind but she doesn't turn fully into the cat. When she turns into the cat still stands on two legs and her hair gets shorter until its about as long as a cats fur. And she just looks like a humanoid cat complete with fur teeth whiskers and and claws. By the way she has a black cat tail even when she is not in cat form. That's my sister for ya.

TESSA POV...

I was at teen titans tower this is where my brother lives with his team. Its been like two years since i have seen him that was when he left Gothem city. I missed him a lot so yesterday i asked Bruce aka bat man if I could go to jump city to live with Richard. Well now he goes by robin. Any way he said yes but if Robin doesn't want me there I have to go back. " Okay this is the moment of truth." I said to myself as i knocked on the door. " Alright Tessa no turning back now." I thought then the door opened. " Hi Robin." I said " TESSA!" He yelled I nodded he just stood there shocked.

" Um.. Robin who's this?" Asked some green kid. " Huh oh Beast boy this is my sister Tessa. Tessa this is Beast boy." Robin said " Hi." I said " Tessa what are you doing here does bruce know you're here?" He asked " I wanted to see you. And yes he knows i'm here. Also i'm sick of Gothem its to doom and gloom and if I hear or see the joker one more time I will pull all of my hair out fur included!" I said semi raising my voice at the end. " Um.. okay well do you have any bags?" He asked " um.. yeah." I said i don't have much stuff so it all fit in two suit cases. Then i followed him inside. " Guys this is my little sister Tessa she's staying here now." Robin said then some girl flew over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. " I am Starfire we are going To be such great friends we can do the painting of the nails and go shopping together!" She said " Star don't kill her." Robin said she let me go then a guy who looked like he was part robot came up to me. " Whats up I'm Cyborg." He said shaking my hand.

Then a girl walked up to me. " I'm Raven." She said " Hi." I Said " I Didn't know you had a sister." Cyborg said " Yeah well i do." Robin said " Do you have any powers?" Raven asked " Yes " i said " Can we see?" Cyborg said " Sure" i said turning into my tiger form my hair turned black and orange fur started growing on my skin . My teeth getting sharper and i started getting claws. Also my ears got longer like a cats and my eyes were like a cats also and my tail turned black and orange.

" Woah that is awesome some one understands me!" Beast boy yelled " huh." I said then he turned into a full tiger except he was green. " Cool!" I Said " Yeah well let me show you your room." Robin said " okay" i said following him we went into a room it was blue with a plain bed and a window and a computer. " You can decorate it any way you want to I didn't know you were coming so I Didn't do any thing to this room." He said I nodded Then he put his arms around me in a big hug i rapped my arms around him to. " I missed you kid." He said " I missed you to Richie." I said then he pulled away and let me unpack. Then i heard " Hey Tessa do you want to play a video game?" " YES!" I yellled then i ran down stairs. I already love it here.


	2. Chapter 2 not a titan

SAME DAY TESSA POV...

After beating beast boy at video games 200 times I went to find Starfire. So I walked up to her room and knocked " Enter." She said " Um... hey Starfire I was wondering if you wanted to paint each others nails." I said " I would love to take part in the painting of the nails with you but sadly I must clean this room." She said " Oh okay. See ya later." I said " Okay what to do what to do?" I asked myself " Why don't you read a book." Raven said walking past me " Okay. " i said so then I walked up to Robins door and knocked " Come in." He said so I did and said " Hey robin is there a library near by?" He looked at me " Yeah down main street why?" He asked " I need a book or I will die." I said " Oh yeah I forgot that you are obsessed with reading." He said i nodded " Yeah if you go be back by 8:00 okay." Robin said

" Okay. See ya later." I said so I walked out side and managed to get off the island and walked down main street and walked in the library so I started searching for a book and found Daniel X This looks good. Then I looked at the clock 7:10 So after I checked the book out I made my way home but before I could I saw a little girl getting beat up in an ally I can't just leave her like that. So I ran into the ally and said " Hey why are you picking on a little girl? Scared to take on one that can beat you?" " Oh you think you can beat me?" The guy said " No I know that I can beat you." I said swinging a roundhouse kick hitting him square in the face knocking him out. Then I walked over to the little girl she looked at me. " Hi I'm Tessa." I said " Hi" she said " Whats your name?" I asked " Lillie." She said

" Wheres your house? I'll take you home." I asked " Right there." She said pointing at an apartment building. So I picked her up and asked " So Lillie how old are you?" She held up 3 fingers." Wow you are a big girl." I said " So what were they hurting you for?" I asked "This." She said holding up a Diamond necklace " Where did you get that?" I asked " Mommy dropped it and told me to get it and the guys saw it and said to give it to them but I didn't." She said " Okay." I said then I knocked on her door. " yes?" A lady said " Um... these guys were trying to steal this from your daughter." I said holding the necklace up.

" Oh my god Lillie are you okay." She asked taking her from my arms " Yes mommy. She saved me." Lillie said " Oh well thank you so so much for helping her. Here have 100 dollars." Her mom said " No,No, please I don't want any money all I want to do is get home before I get in being late. Wait what time is it?" I asked " um...7:30." She said " Oh well I have to go um...bye." i said walking away. So when I got back to the tower I saw a very worried Robin. " Hey." I said " What were you thinking?" He asked " What are you talking about?" I asked " This." He said Then he turned on the news " And in other news Mysterious girl takes on a guy three time her size and wins and saves a little girl." The news guy said " I offered her money but she denied it and gave me my necklace and daughter back and then left I am truly thankful that she was there." Said Lillie's mom

" I didn't know that would happen I was just walking back and saw this little girl getting ready to get beat up by this guy and I knocked him out." I said " You can't do that. What if you got hurt?" Robin yelled " What was I suppose to do just let her get hurt or even killed." I yelled " No what I'm saying is you need to remember that you aren't a titan!" He yelled I didn't say anything " You aren't a Titan if you didn't help we would have gotten an alert. I'm sorry Tess but you can't play hero like you did when we were little this isn't a game." He said " I know its not a game I just did what was right." I said getting even more frustrated.

" Listen I know. But you are not a titan so just next time stay away from it." He said " I know I'm not so stop saying that all I wanted to do was help her but obviously I can't do any thing unless I'm a teen titan. " I said tearing up " No it's not like that i'm just saying you need to be more careful so like I said you're not a teen titan." He said " Not a titan. Got it." I said sadly running up to my room. " No its not like tha..." he said but I slammed the door. I laid face down. I sighed to myself I know I'm not a titan but I just did what was right. There was a knock on the door. " Hey its beast boy can I come in?" He asked " Yeah." I said sitting up. So BB came in. " Hey." He said " Hey." I said " You know what you did was pretty cool." He said " Thanks but I guess I can't do that any more since I'm not a member." I said " Well you would make a great one." He said " Thanks." I said " Well me and Cyborg are going to a movie tomorrow wanna come?" He asked " Sure thanks." I said he nodded and left looks like I have one person on my side.


End file.
